X and Alia's Wedding
by xinbra
Summary: This is my sequel to "Zero and Iris Together Again and This Time Forever". Everyone is preparing for the wedding of X and Alia and at the same time Zero and Iris are having a baby.


I don't own Mega Man X or any of the characters, they are all owned by Capcom. Enjoy the story.

It has been three months since Zero and Iris's wedding; last time, X had proposed to Alia and she accepted, Layer and Commander Signas have started dating, and the same can be said about Axl and Pallete. Well anyway, the wedding is only weeks away, and everybody is pulling his or her weight to make this wedding a success just like the last one. Zero has been chosen to be X's best man and Iris had been chosen to be the maid of honor; and just like last time Signas is giving Alia away at the wedding. There is only one more week before the wedding, then one morning in Zero and Iris's home, Iris went off to the bathroom to puke. Zero is worried that something might be wrong.

Zero: Iris, sweetie. What's wrong?

Iris: I think it's only a little stomach ache; I'm sure that it will pass.

Zero: You've been having these every morning for three days now and I can't stop worrying about it.

Iris: I'm sorry, darling. I'll just stay home and get some rest. You go on to HQ and help out with the wedding.

Zero: Okay but, I'm going to make a light breakfast for you before I do. And I'll be back before you know it.

Zero did exactly that and headed out and not before giving his wife a good bye kiss. Iris waited for Zero to leave and she grabs a box out of the closet and headed off to the bathroom. Meanwhile at Maverick Hunter headquarters, X and Axl are in the training area and fighting a hologram of some of the Mavericks they took out in the past. These Mavericks were Chill Penguin, Flame Stag, Blast Hornet, and Storm Eagle. They took down the holograms one by one and when they had finished, they found Zero watching in the background.

Zero: You guys had some fun?

Axl: You call that fun? These guys weren't much of a challenge.

X: They used to be Maverick Hunters like us. Well, anyway, Zero; how's Iris these days? Is she feeling any better?

Zero: A little. She's staying home today because of it. It's been going on for three days and I can't stop worrying about it.

Signas comes walking by and he listened to the whole thing; and he had a devilish grin on his face.

Signas: I think that Iris might be having a baby.

The three hunters stood there frozen for a moment. Both X and Axl look at Zero; Axl puts his arm around Zero's neck and nuggies him.

Axl: Zero you old love machine! I knew that you had it in you! You dirty dog!

X: Axl you stay out of this! This is no place for children!

Axl grudgingly backs off; X shakes Zero's hand.

X: Zero congratulations! I'm so happy for you!

Zero: Wait you guys! I don't think that Iris knows yet. Besides, I think that I should have to wait and see what happens. I'll see you later.

Zero walks off and he wonders if it could be true. Zero often thought that Iris would be a good mother when she has kids one day. And he also imagined her singing the baby to sooth it's crying and to lull to sleep. But Zero decided to himself not to jump to any conclusions and waits to see what develops. Meanwhile, at a different part of HQ Alia is with Layer and Pallete to discuss the portions for the wedding. And kind of cake will it be. Alia wanted to hear Iris's opinion but, she wasn't in for today, so she decided to hear from her when she gets in. It is later in the evening, Iris is getting dinner ready, and she is humming in such a good mood, even for her.

Iris: Zero is going to be real surprised with the news today.

Zero comes through the door with a bouquet of red roses and pink carnations, and Iris embraces her husband as soon as she sees him; Just when Zero was about to speak she gives a big kiss on his lips. Zero than gives of a big smile and he breaks the silence.

Zero: How was your day, hun?

Iris: Zero, my love! I have wonderful news! (giggles) I'm pregnant!

Zero couldn't believe his ears; he thought that Signas might have been joking about the whole baby thing but, it didn't matter because they are about to become parents.

Zero: Iris that's wonderful!

Zero picks up Iris bridal style and spins around once. The two lovers kiss each other ever so passionately. They both gave off tears of happiness, as they have parted lips.

Iris: Well, how was your day, dear?

Zero: It was the same deal, but you just made my day!

Zero gives his wife another kiss on the lips. As Zero helps Iris get everything ready for dinner, Iris decided to use the dishes she has been saving for a special occasion; and it was the first.

Meanwhile, back at Maverick Hunter HQ, X is tired from his long day. Battling Mavericks was one thing, but planning a wedding at the same time was a different story. But he never let it get to him, because he'll have Alia by his side; and X couldn't be happier. Just then he hears his phone rings and he answers it.

X: Hello? Oh hey, Zero. What's up?

As X listened, his face turns to joy as he smiles warmly at the good news.

X: Aw, Zero. I'm so happy for you! I know how Alia will be happy to hear the good news. You have a good night, I'll see you tomorrow.

As X hangs up the phone, he hears a knock on the door. X answers it and sees his fiancée.

Alia: Hello my husband to be.

X: And hello my wife to be.

The two engaged Reploids kiss each other with so much passion. As X stops, Alia continues to kiss his neck. X wanted to tell Alia the good news, but he was too into it to interrupt. But X couldn't hold it any longer.

X: Alia, I have good news.

Alia stops and looks up to him.

Alia: What is it, X?

X: Zero and Iris are going to have a baby.

Alia tries her best to not to scream, but she couldn't hold it in. Alia squeals with so much joy and she hugs X really tight.

Alia: Oh X! It's wonderful! They've been married for three months and they're having a baby! Our wedding is only a week away, and they're having a baby! Wait! When did they find out?

X: Iris found out this morning, and Zero just called me about it. I can already picture you with our first baby.

Alia: Yeah.

Alia smiled warmly at the thought. She loved X for a very long time and she long desired to be right beside him. She only wished that Gate was right there to give his blessings; she knew that he would be happy for the two of them. The next morning, Zero and Iris are in and they get a congrats from here and there; and even Axl and Pallete placed their hands on Iris's belly, imagining the two of them babysitting the little tyke once he or she was born. But they had to focus on what was really important, and that was the wedding. Zero, Signas and Axl takes X to the tuxedo store for his fitting, and later on Iris, Layer, and Pallete takes Alia to a wedding dress shop for a fitting of her own. Alia couldn't decide on what dress to wear, until she picked out a white short skirt dress. X came out with a black tuxedo back at the tux shop. That night, X and Alia are in bed together, X was almost asleep when Alia wanted to ask X something.

Alia: X?

X: Yeah?

Alia: Do you think that we'll be great parents, one day?

X looks at Alia; they both sit up and X holds her close to him. Alia became happy because she felt his warmth.

X: I know that we will. But we can worry about that later. We'll have some kids soon after the wedding.

Alia grew even happier hearing those words. They lied back down and the two lovers kiss each other good night and fell right to sleep. The next day, Axl and Pallete are out at a movie theater. What was playing was a remake of "Friday the 13th"; Pallete didn't like scary movies but, she only went with him because she wanted to hold him when she gets scared; as it turns out it was Axl's goal along. Just when they sit and watch, the light flashing from the screen turns red and Pallete screams so loud everybody could hear, and she clings to Axl as tight as she can. Pallete looks at Axl feeling embarrassed.

Pallette: I'm sorry, Axl. I…

Axl: You're even more of a fraidy cat than I thought.

Pallete wanted to smack Axl for that, but she forgave him because it was their day out together.

Axl: You can hold on to me through the rest of the movie if you want.

Pallete held onto Axl, not letting go once; Axl put his arm around Pallete as he continues to watch the movie; Pallete didn't want to watch the movie anymore so she kept her eyes closed the whole time. Just when the movie was over they decided to hit the arcade; they had some fun at the games for many of hours then they rented a boat he rows in the middle of the lake, and they're enjoying the sunset. Axl looked at Pallete and she looked so much cuter with the sun's rays showering her with their beauty. Pallete looked at Axl and they moved slowly towards each other, being careful not to rock the boat, and move in to kiss each other. The give each other a good long kiss for a few minutes, and then they head back to HQ, but soon as they did Signas and Layer chewed them out for being out instead of helping out with the plans since the wedding was a few days away. They both got monitor duty starting next week, but it was totally worth it. The day before the wedding, X, Zero, Axl, and Signas are sitting around playing cards at X's bachelor party, while at the same time, Alia, Iris, Layer, and Pallete are having a bachelorette party at Zero and Iris's house, giving Alia some wild gifts. One was from Layer; because she knew that X would melt when he sees Alia in it (I'll let you use your imagination). There was another one from Iris, and was a pair of oven mitts. Alia loved them. And there was a gift from Pallete, and it was some hair care products. Alia already had some, but she didn't care, because it was the thought that counts. It was the day of the wedding, X and Alia were getting ready for the wedding; Zero and Iris were the first to arrive.

Zero: Here we are.

Iris: I am really excited! I haven't felt this happy since OUR wedding.

Zero: Same here, Iris. And I must say, that you look beautiful in your Maid of Honor dress.

Iris: And I can say the same about you in your tuxedo.

They gave each other a much passionate kiss, and see Signas and Layer coming in as they've stopped kissing.

Signas: Well isn't this a treat?

Layer: Hello again, Iris; and congratulations again on the baby.

Iris: Thank you, Layer.

Layer placed her hand on Iris's belly, and she smiles at the idea of becoming a mother herself. Layer wondered about herself and Signas getting married and some kids of their own. Soon enough, everybody started to show up, and the same priest who performed Zero and Iris's wedding is going to perform X and Alia's wedding as well. Just when everything is ready; X walks down the altar followed by Zero and Iris, than Douglas and Layer; everyone stands up when "Here Comes the Bride" starts playing. Alia and Signas walks down the aisle until the eventually reach X, and the wedding starts. Pallete started to cry just she did the last time.

Priest: You made may be seated.

Everyone sits back down.

Priest: Dearly beloved, we are gathered here today to join this man and this woman in holy matrimony.

As the Priest gives his speech X and Alia gaze into each other's eyes. X couldn't ask for anything better than the love of his, Alia; and Alia couldn't ask for anything better than X.

Priest: And for any reason why this couple should not be wed, let him speak now, or forever hold your peace.

The room is silent for a moment. Only a light sneeze was heard this time, but it didn't spoil the moment.

Priest: Okay then. Do you Mega Man X, take this woman to be your lawfully wedded wife, to have and to hold, in sickness and in health, for richer and for poorer, for better and for worse, 'til death do you part?

X: I do.

Priest: Do you Alia, take this man to be your lawfully wedded husband, to have and to hold, in sickness and in health, for richer and for poorer, for better and for worse, 'til death do you part?

Alia: I do.

Priest: The bride and groom will now say their wedding vows.

X: I, Mega Man X, will take Alia to be my wedded wife.

Alia: I, Alia, will take Mega Man X to be my wedded husband.

Priest: Can we have the rings?

Zero hands the ring to X and he slips it on Alia's right ring finger. Iris gives Alia the other ring and she slips it on X's right ring finger.

Priest: And by the power invested in me, I now pronounce you man and wife. You may now kiss the bride.

X pushes the veil over Alia's head, and then they share such a passionate kiss. Just the same passion that Zero and Iris did at their wedding. Everybody is cheering and applauding for the two of them.

Axl: Yes! Two for two!

Pallette is still crying.

Pallette: I just love weddings so much!

Alia prepares to throw the bouquet, and this time Layer was ready; just when Alia gave it a hurls it over her head, Layer manages to catch it this time. Layer looked at Signas very sweetly, and he gives Layer a kiss on her lips.

Signas: Good catch.

At the wedding reception, X and Zero are both happily married sitting with their wives talking.

Zero: Can you believe that two of the best Maverick Hunters are now married and one of us is having a kid on the way?

X: I can believe it, Zero. I really can.

Alia: I'm glad that we finally did it; and I'm also glad that nothing could spoil it for us.

Iris: When will you leave for YOUR honeymoon?

X: I guess as soon as the reception is over; but let's just celebrate our marriage first.

X gets up and offers his new wife his hand.

X: Shall we?

Alia: Yes.

X and Alia enter the dance floor; "You Light Up My Life" by LeAnn Rimes starts playing.

_So many nights I'd sit by my window_

_Waiting for someone to sing me his song_

_So many dreams, I kept deep inside me_

_Alone in the dark but now you've come along_

_And you light up my life_

_You give me hope to carry on_

_You light up my days_

_And fill my nights with song_

_Rollin' at sea, adrift on the waters_

_Could it be finally, I'm turning for home_

_Finally a chance to say, "Hey, I love you"_

_Never again to be all alone_

_And you light up my life_

_You give me hope to carry on_

_You light up my days_

_And fill my nights with song_

_You, you light up my life_

_You give me hope to carry on_

_You light up my days_

_And fill my nights with song_

_It can't be wrong, when it feels so right_

_'Cause you, you light up my life_

When the song ends, X and Alia kiss each other again, than they parted lips.

X: Our song.

Alia: And it couldn't be farther than the truth.

Zero puts his arm around his pregnant wife and gives her a kiss on the cheek; Iris giggles at her husband's affection and returns the favor. Hours passed and everyone started leaving time apart. X and Alia continue dancing as well as Zero and Iris. Signas and Layer started to join in as well and then finally Axl and Pallete. It goes on until only the four couples remained. X and Alia go off on their honeymoon; that night, still in their wedding clothes, X and Alia are in bed together. It turns out to be same room that Zero and Iris spent their honeymoon.

X: This is it, Alia.

Alia: Our first night together.

X: Zero was right to recommend this place.

Alia: Yeah, it's so romantic here.

X: I love you so much, Alia.

Alia: I love you more, X.

X and Alia kissed each other so passionately and then we fade to black. Three months later, one day, Alia is at home due to morning sickness; Alia comes out of the bathroom and she picks the phone to give her husband a call at HQ.

Alia: X! I'm pregnant!

And there you have it! Alia also has a bun in her oven as well. I'll set up a fic where Iris and Alia are giving birth to their babies another time. Until then, that's it.


End file.
